gtafandomcom_sr-20200215-history
Concrete Jungle
|location = Schottler, Broker |reward = $200 |fail= Wasted Busted Jacob dies Dealers escape |unlocks = Shadow |unlockedby = Jamaican Heat |target = Hillside Posse gang members |todo = Take Jacob to the apartment block in Willis. Drive to the rear alleyway. Waste the drug dealers. Go and pick up Jacob. Take Jacob to the town house in Meadows Park. Go with Jacob to the front door. Follow Jacob into the house. Take down the last drug dealer. Take Jacob back to the Homebrew Cafe. }} Concrete Jungle is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto IV given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Little Jacob from his apartment on Dillon Street in Schottler, Broker, Liberty City. It is unlocked by the mission Jamaican Heat. It is one of the first missions in GTA IV that is relatively easy to fail, as the player will be required to quickly dispatch multiple foes in several ways during the mission, whilst defending Little Jacob. This mission introduces the player to the Cover System as well as the use of the Pump Shotgun. Plot Little Jacob wants Niko's help on dealing with several rival gang members who are causing trouble for him and Real Badman. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Jacob to the apartment block in Willis. *Drive to the Rear alleyway. *Waste the drug dealers. *Go and pick up Jacob. *Take Jacob to the town house in Meadows Park. *Go with Jacob to the front door. *Follow Jacob into the house. *Take down all the drug dealers. *Take Jacob back to the Homebrew Cafe. Walkthrough Niko meets up with Little Jacob at Jacob's apartment. Jacob wants Niko to drive him to Saratoga Avenue in Willis for a drug deal. However, Jacob is uneasy about it because he is buying drugs from a new source. He wants Niko to cover him from the back, outside the apartment where the deal will take place- just in case the deal goes sour, as he covers the front of the apartment. The deal does indeed go sour, as the dealers don't even have the drugs and just want the money. Jacob calls Niko that they are trying to escape through the back. Niko kills the three dealers who are trying to escape. Niko picks up Jacob and he requests Niko drive to Savannah Avenue in Meadows Park to get revenge on the people who set the deal up. Niko and Jacob break into the apartment and kill all the inhabitants shooting at them. After that, Jacob wants Niko to drive him to his base of operations, the Homebrew Cafe. Transcript Video Walkthrough After the Mission *The reward for completing this mission is $200. The mission Shadow is unlocked. *Jacob's maroon and black Virgo is now available for the player to drive. Tips * If you look closely, you can see Little Jacob knocking on the dealer's front door. * There is some delay when Niko accepts Jacob's call, also, accepting the call happens without the player's control. * The Player does not have to use Jacob's car as the mission will not fail if it is destroyed. * In this mission, there is a health kit inside the dealer's second apartment building on Savannah Avenue, which is very close to Packie McReary's house. Trivia *If the windows to the car the player is driving are open, smoke from Jacob's joint will be seen seeping out of them (this happens anytime Jacob is in a car with Niko and the windows are open). Despite this, Jacob will still say that he would rather Niko keep the windows closed so they can "hot-box," i.e. keep the smoke in the car. Jacob will say this even if Niko uses a motorcycle. This might be only in the PS3/360 version as in the PC version, he'll skip the hotbox talk and go straight to the business dialogue. *A concrete jungle is a term for a crime-ridden city. It is also the name of a 1973 song by , which plays on the in-game radio station Tuff Gong Radio. *Even if the player enters a vehicle other than Little Jacob's, the default radio station will still be Tuff Gong Radio. *The player cannot access the roof to the gang member's apartment in this mission, but he will be able to before and after this mission. There is also a Flying Rat on the roof of the building. *It is presumed the beta name of this mission was Jacob's Ladder. *If Niko goes back to Jacob before killing the gangsters (after the phone call ends), he will not be seen anywhere and will only reappear after Niko kills the gangsters. *The dealers in the second apartment building will not appear unless Niko gets into cover and Jacob knocking the door open. Navigation }} de:Concrete Jungle es:Concrete Jungle fr:Concrete Jungle pl:Concrete Jungle Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions